Loving A Caged Bird
by firekunoichi8
Summary: Shihana Hisaki, is living in the care of the Hyuuga's. Can she bear living with the most prestigous ninja? Neji OC
1. Sakura Festival Already?

Chapter 1: Sakura festival already?

_Another Day in Konoha…_

_Where a girl lay restlessly asleep… _

Until she heard a loud knock on the other side of her door, including a voice yelling.

"GET UP ALREADY! WE HAVE TO MEET GAI AND THE OTHERS!"

The girl that was asleep groggily got up, rubbing her dark crimson seductive eyes and letting her long dark red hair fall to her face. Telling by the voice, she knew who it was.

She got up and went into the bathroom and did her routine and went into her attire. After, she was done she opened up her door to find a guy with milky-lavender eyes, his hair in a loose-ponytail, with bandages on his right arm and leg, dark shorts that go up to his knees, and a beige-like shirt.

"Are you done, Shihana?" Her dark crimson eyes looked up into his milky irritated gaze and nodded.

"Let's go now Neji." She said walking towards the door.

Neji followed closely behind, but when they were at the end of the gate of the Hyuuga Compound, Shihana and Neji decided to race. Shihana ran at full speed, but Neji was quicker, she knew this so she got it idea.

Neji was ahead of her, so she leaped up in the air and landed on Neji's back.

"Neji-saaan, can I have a piggyback ride?"

"No"

"Pleaaase?" Shihana said giving him the most cutest face, that no one could ever resist.

Neji sighed irritably. "Fine…" Neji said as he grabbed hold of her legs, so she wouldn't fall off.

When the finally arrived at the training grounds, Shihana saw her teammates and sensei there. One of the girls there was Shihana's best friend, Satsuki Rei, a girl with dark blue hair in a bun, being held by chopsticks. Another girl had brown hair and two buns on either side, with a pink like sleeve-less shirt, her name was Tenten. A guy with a shiny-bowl cut hair, wearing a tight green-like jump suit, named Rock Lee. Her sensei, Maito Gai, seemed the same as the guy with the green jump suit.

"Neji, Shihana! Your late! That's not youthful!" Gai shouted as Lee shook his head in agreement.

"_Here we go again…_" Rei said as she took a seat on a nearby rock, and closing her royal blue eyes.

"Um.. Sorry Gai-sensei! I kinda slept in last night!" Shihana said as she got down from Neji's back.

"And why have you stayed up late? It's not very youthful!" Gai asked with a bit of demand in his voice.

"We were training last night." Neji quickly said, trying to avoid his sensei's 'youthful' lectures.

"How youthful to be working hard! Now everyone! Run 100 laps around Konoha!" Gai yelled.

Everyone groaned, as Lee got a head start.

_After the laps…_

Shihana collapsed on the soft green grass, panting heavily. When Gai told them they could go home… Rei collapsed on the ground as well.

"Oh yeah! One more thing! Next week is the Sakura Festival! And I want you all to dress up and go be youthful!"

Rei groaned as she got tired of hearing Gai- sensei's so call 'lectures'

"If I hear the word 'youthful'… one more time…I'm gonna--- never mind" Rei got up and dusted any dirt from her shirt. "Well I'll see you at the Sakura Festival Shihana…"

Shihana nodded.

Shihana just realized what her sensei said about the Sakura Festival so she immediately got up and started running home to the Hyuuga Compound. Everyone around Konoha, looked at Shihana funny.

Once, Neji was home he went into Shihana's room, finding her frantically throwing clothes everywhere. He just chuckles. Shihana turns around to see Neji laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?' Shihana asked still looking.

"Well… for one your acting likes a crazed lunatic and two, the festival is next week." Neji said.

Shihana stared at him and fell.

"I feel so stupid right now…" Shihana moaned out.

"Come on now you should sleep" Neji said as he picked her up bridal style and put her into her bed and tucked her in.

"Night Neji-saaan…"

"Night." Neji said as he walked out of her room and closed the door, leaving Shihana thinking in deep thoughts…

_"I wish I could ask Neji to go with me…maybe I'll ask him tomorrow."_


	2. Rejection

Chapter 2: Rejection

_Recap_

"_Night Neji-saaan…"_

"_Night." Neji said as he walked out of her room and closed the door, leaving Shihana thinking in deep thoughts…_

_"I wish I could ask Neji to go with me…maybe I'll ask him tomorrow."_

_End Recap

* * *

_

Shihana woke up the next morning, with another knock on her door.

"Who is it?"

"I-I-It's me…" said a very shy voice.

"Come in, Hinata"

The door opened revealing a girl with dark short purple hair, beige jacket and dark capris on, and with the same milky gaze as Neji. She stood there with a tiny smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about Hinata?"

"I-I h-have to talk to y-you…" Shihana nodded, making a signal for Hinata to come in.

"So…what's up?"

"I-I w-want to ask N-naruto to the f-festival…" Hinata looked down in embarrassment. Shihana chuckled slightly making Hinata lift up her head and look into Shihana's dark crimson eyes.

"Hinata… if you really want to ask him out then go for it! I know he'll say yes to you."

Hinata's milky gaze widen, and smiled bigger then before.

"Arigatou Shihana-chan!" She said before running out the door.

'_Oh… that reminds me… I have to ask Neji today…'_

Shihana walked nervously to Neji's bedroom door. Shihana knocked and the door opened slightly to reveal Neji.

"Um… Neji… mind if you want to take a walk with me?"

'_Oops… that came out wrong. Grr… Wait! I can ask him while we're walking!'_

"Yea, sure let's go."

While the both of them were walking, Shihana wanted to start a conversation.

"So… Neji are you going with anyone to the festival?" Shihana said with a bit of 'hint' in her voice.

"Nope, are you?"

'_Heck yeah!'_ Shihana thought in her mind happily, but left an emotionless face.

"Well Neji… can I ask you something?"

"Uh… yeah sure…" Neji said as the both of them stopped walking.

"Will you go with me to the Sakura Festival? Well as a date kinda—thing…

"Uh… Well…" Neji looked down in a bit of shame, but lifted up his head to see Shihana waiting for the answer. "… Well… I kinda think of us as friends…ONLY… nothing more. I'm sorry" Neji said waiting for Shihana to react.

Shihana was crushed inside, but she kept a smile on her face.

"U-uhh that's okay… I c-can ask someone e-else then." Shihana said as she tried to stop her voice from cracking.

Shihana gave Neji a warm smile before running off. While she ran, she tried to fight back tears that seemed to want to come out so badly. Unfortunately, she failed. So she ran off with tears streaming down her delicate cheeks. While she ran she hit something, causing her to fall back. Shihana looked up to see a guy with raven-like hair; he was standing there with his hand out. Shihana grabbed onto his hand and he helped Shihana lift herself up.

"Uh… thanks Sasuke-san."

"No problem. Hey… uh... Shihana."

"Yea?"

"I've been meaning to ask you… and I think it's the right time to ask. Will you go to the Sakura Festival with me?"

Shihana looked at him thinking whether or not she should go.

'_Should I? Or should I not? I asked Neji and he said no… and now Sasuke wants to ask me… I guess there's only one thing to say at a time like this…"_

"So... Will you?"

Shihana gave him a warm smile which seemed to melt Sasuke inside.

"I…"


	3. Neji's Temper

Chapter 3: Neji's Temper

_Recap:_

'_Should I? Or should I not? I asked Neji and he said no… and now Sasuke wants to ask me… I guess there's only one thing to say at a time like this…"_

"_So... Will you?"_

_Shihana gave him a warm smile which seemed to melt Sasuke inside._

"_I…"_

_End Recap

* * *

_

"I… I would love to go with you to the Festival."

Sasuke looked kinda happy for moment.

"Thanks, want to take a walk with me now… or are you hurrying somewhere?"

"Sure, I'd like to walk with you."

Shihana gave Sasuke an irresistible smile, making Sasuke look at Shihana in awe. But snapped out of it, and started walking, and beginning to chat.

"So tell me Shihana… What were you running away from?" Sasuke said with concern in his voice.

"Uh… nothing really, just taking an afternoon run."

'_She's lying…'_ Sasuke thought.

It was getting late, and Shihana had to go back to the Hyuuga Compound.

"Sasuke-san I have to go now. Bye!" Shihana said while waving at him.

"Bye then."

With that, Shihana took off, running back to the Hyuuga Compound. When Shihana got there she saw Hinata at the gates.

_-With Sasuke…_

"So… how long were you standing there…… Hyuuga?"

Then, out of the bushes, Neji appeared with a mad look on his face.

"Why are you taking Shihana to the Festival?" Neji said with a demanding voice.

"Because I like her… got a problem with that?"

"Yea, actually I do."

"Well to bad for you Hyuuga. I asked her before you did." Neji stayed there silent. "Well… this isn't any of your concern anyway."

"Yes it is she's a very dear friend to me."

"Oh well Hyuuga."

With that last statement, Sasuke walked away with a smirk on his face, leaving Neji there with his hands balled up into a fist.

_-With Shihana and Hinata…_

"Welcome back Shihana."

"Hey Hinata. Has Neji shown up yet?'

"Um… no."

"Ok thanks. If he comes back home tell him I'm staying over a friends house, please?"

Hinata nodded, and Shihana smiled.

Shihana was about to walk out of the door, until the door opened, and she saw Neji.

"Hi Neji…um… I have to go now I…um… I-I'm going to a friends house tonight. Okay?"

"Ok… Want me to walk you there?"

"NO! Err--- I mean no it's okay, I'm good."

'_Well she's acting weird… was it because of what I said to her?'_ Neji thought.

Shihana ran out the door, and ran straight for the woods. Shihana found a good place to stay just for the night.

_-With Neji…_

'_I better go follow her… something's telling me she's not going to a friend's house…'_

_-With Shihana…_

'_Hmm… I wonder if there's a lake around here…'_

Shihana then began to search until she saw a lake, with a waterfall.

'_Wow! It's beautiful! I can take a dip for a while…'_

Shihana jumped into the water with her clothes on, not caring if they get wet.

"Ahhh! Sugoi! This feels so nice!"

_-To Neji…_

'_Where the heck is she?'_

"Byakugan!"

Neji looked around until he saw Shihana's stuff by a tree.

"So she's in the forest…"

Neji deactivated his Byakugan and ran towards the forest, when he got there he saw only Shihana's stuff and thought that she must've wandered out.

Neji then began to walk around looking for Shihana, until he reached a lake.

_-With Shihana…_

Shihana heard a noise from the bushes.

'_Huh? OH NO! Someone's out there!'_

Shihana swam into the waterfalls so the person from the bushes wouldn't see her. The person came out, Shihana's eyes widened at the sight.

'_Neji!'_ Shihana tried to hide in more, but no avail.

"Shihana, I know you're there, why won't you come out?"

"I-I-I can't!" Shihana stuttered out.

"Come on… why won't you come out here and just face me?"

"I don't wanna!" Shihana yelled out.

Neji began to get irritated with Shihana's actions.

"GET OUT HERE NOW, SHIHANA! DON'T MAKE ME FORCE YOU!" He yelled loud then EVER.

Shihana got scared and slowly got out of the waterfall and she got out of the lake, with her clothes dripping wet. Shihana started crying a bit because Neji yelled at her, which he never did before… EVER. Neji looked at Shihana and saw her crying, and softens his face.

"Shihana… are you… crying?"

"N-No it's from the water…"

Neji looked at Shihana for a bit, before embracing her into a tight hug.

'I'm sorry I yelled at you… I kinda got mad that Sasuke asked you to the festival…"

"But…" Shihana started.

"Not only that, but what made me angrier is that you actually accepted his offer. Why did you?"

"Because…"

"Because what?" Neji said looked straight at Shihana, but still embracing her.

"Because… of… you……."

"WH-What did I do!" He yelled out, and let go of Shihana, looking at her more sternly this time.

"I used to really like you more than a friend… and when I asked you….." Shihana tried to fight back tears. "Y-You only thought of us as best friends… nothing… m-more."

Neji got angrier and angrier by the second.

"BUT STILL! YOU JUST HAD TO GO WITH SASUKE OUT OF ALL PEOPLE IN KONOHA! I THOUGHT YOU COULD DO MUCH BETTER!" Shihana was shocked more than ever because Neji yelled at her with an even louder voice.

"N-Neji…"

"NO SHUT UP! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! CONSIDER US DONE!"

"But Neji… y-you're my best friend…"

"NO! RIGHT NOW, WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS!"

Neji took his hand and slapped Shihana in the face with the back of his hand, causing her to fall down and to have a red mark on her cheek, and he just walked away.

_It hurt more than ever now…_

Not only because the major pain, where she had on her cheek. It was because Neji told her that they weren't even friends anymore.

Shihana stayed on the ground 'till she got out of her trance, and she struggled standing up. And she ran to the one place, where someone actually cared for her.

Shihana ran to the Uchiha Estate. When Shihana got there, she began banging on the door really loud.

Sasuke opened up the door to see Shihana dripping wet and a big red mark on her cheek. Once he had opened the door, Shihana grabbed onto him and started crying on his chest.

"Shh… it's okay. Let's go inside."

Sasuke carried Shihana inside, and set her on the bed. Shihana looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"What happened to you?"

"I hic don't want to talk about it…now."

"It's okay… I understand just sleep then okay?"

"A-Arigatou hic Sasuke-san"

That was the last thing Shihana said until she went into a deep slumber. Sasuke just stayed awake and watched over Shihana.

'_This must be Hyuuga's fault. He'll pay… Mark my words…'_


	4. I'm sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry

Chapter 4: I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…

_Recap_

"_A-Arigatou hic Sasuke-san"_

_That was the last thing Shihana said until she went into a deep slumber. Sasuke just stayed awake and watched over Shihana._

'_This must be Hyuuga's fault. He'll pay… Mark my words…'_

_End Recap_

Shihana woke up to see Sasuke sitting on the chair next to the bed. Shihana looked at him warmly before placing a blanket over him.

"_Sleep tight Sasuke-san…_" Shihana whispered in his ear before walking out of the door and going to the designated area, where Gai and the other usually meet. Suddenly, last night events passed through Shihana's head, she stopped walking.

'_I don't want to see him…'_

Shihana slowly went to the training field anyway. When she got there she just saw Lee.

"Hey Shihana-chan!" Lee called out when he spotted her walking towards him.

"Hey Lee… You're here early" Shihana greeted back, with a little bit of depression in her voice.

"Well you can never train too much!" Lee said happily.

"Hey Lee… Can I ask you a BIG favor?" Shihana asked, hoping Lee would accept.

"Sure, anything for you!" Lee said.

"Can you tell Gai-sensei and the others I'll be going away for a few days?"

"Okay… but where are you going?" Lee asked.

"Um… something personal just came up and I feel like I wanted to be alone…" Shihana said looking down at the ground.

That's when Lee notices the red mark on her cheek.

"Shihana-chan! What happened to your chee-"Lee got cut off when he saw her crying. He gently hugged her.

"Thanks Lee… But I have to leave now before the others come." Shihana said before getting out of Lee's grasp.

"See you later then…" Shihana said before her whole body disappeared into shadows.

After that, Tenten, Neji, Rei, and Gai came and saw Lee looking down in sadness.

"Lee you're sad! That's not youthful!" Gai said out loud, as Rei's eyes began to twitch.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Shihana was here… but now she's gone…" Lee quietly whispered, as he looked to where Shihana had left.

"What! She's gone?" Rei yelled out.

'_This must be that stupid Hyuuga's fault. I can sense it. What a jerk'_ Rei said as she glared at Neji and huffed.

Neji just stood there in utter shock.

'_It's my fault she ran away… Dammit! I shouldn't have yelled at her!'_ Neji mentally tortured himself.

"I'm gonna go look for her!" Neji yelled out before going into the forest, to find Shihana.

Shihana on the other hand, was just walking aimlessly around the forest as last night's events played over and over in her head.

"_GET OUT HERE NOW, SHIHANA! DON'T MAKE ME FORCE YOU!"'_

"_Shihana… are you… crying?"_

"_Y-You only thought of us as best friends… nothing… m-more."_

"_N-Neji…"_

"_NO SHUT UP! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU'RE FACE AGAIN! CONSIDER US DONE!"_

"_NO! RIGHT NOW, WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS!"_

Shihana heard running sounds and she instantly went into hiding. Shihana peered out of her hiding spot to see…

'_Neji…'_

He quickly spotted her. Shihana knew he saw her, so she sprinted away from him, trying to get as far away as possible from him. Neji ran after Shihana, he kept catching up to Shihana, but she'd just run faster and faster.

"NEJI! PLEASE GO AWAY!" Shihana yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Neji yelled back as Shihana started to get more depressed.

Shihana couldn't run anymore so she stopped, Neji did the same and looked at Shihana. Once again, Shihana was crying and crying. Neji was also getting hurt while he watched Shihana cry. Neji couldn't hold it in anymore so he finally pulled Shihana into a tight hug.

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry… I'm sorry…."_ Neji kept saying those 2 words over and over into Shihana's ear.

Shihana was shocked but she slowly hugged him back. After a couple of minutes, they both slowly let go, and Neji held Shihana's injured cheek with his hand. Shihana winced from the pain, and Neji noticed. He felt worse that he actually did that to her.

"I'm sorry Shihana… I shouldn't have never yelled at you… or hit you." Neji said in a sincere voice.

"Neji... it's not your fault… If I knew you didn't want me to go with Sasuke-san I wouldn't have accepted his offer." Shihana said as her crimson eyes met his irresistible milky gaze.

Neji hugged Shihana again.

'_What are these feelings? Every time I'm with her she makes me feel happy… b-but she's my best friend…' _Neji thought as he let go of Shihana.

"Let's go home…" Neji said, and Shihana nodded.

As the both of them walked back, Shihana was a little scared for some reason so she put her hand on Neji's hand. Neji smiled back and held it tighter and Shihana just smiled at him, which seemed to make him melt inside.

When Shihana and Neji got back to the training grounds there was a note saying that they all left to go home. So Shihana and Neji walked back to the Hyuuga Compound. When Shihana and Neji were at the gates, they saw Sasuke standing there looking worried. Sasuke saw Shihana and ran to her and hugged her. Neji looked at Sasuke with anger in his eyes. Sasuke let go of Shihana and looked at Neji.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER HYUUGA!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"Something that doesn't concern you" Neji said simply.

Shihana didn't want them to fight so she quickly said…

"Sasuke-san what are you doing here?"

"When I woke up you weren't there, so I got worried." Sasuke replied.

"Aww… that's sweet, but please don't worry, I'm fine." Shihana said sweetly.

"Come Shihana, It's getting late" Neji said, not wanting Sasuke around Shihana any longer.

"Okay!" Shihana replied. "Bye Sasuke-san!" Shihana said as she ran inside, leaving Neji and Sasuke outside of the Hyuuga Gates.

When Shihana got inside, she found Hinata sitting there looking worried like heck. She noticed Shihana walked in and she smiled and ran up to her and hugged her.

"We were worried about you!" Hinata said.

"Well don't worry about me Hinata-chan. So did Naruto-san agree?" Shihana asked.

"U-Uh w-well he said yes." Hinata said smiling brightly.

"That's great Hinata!"

"Y-Yes and I-I told Rei-chan too. She s-said s-she's going with Shikamaru-san."

"That's cool!" Shihana said happily.

_-With Neji and Sasuke_

"Uchiha, stay away from her." Neji said to Sasuke.

"Why should I, I mean you really have no chance with her anyway." Sasuke smirked.

_"Well, better than you"_


	5. Sakura Festival pt1

Chapter 5: Sakura Festival

_Recap:_

_-With Neji and Sasuke_

"_Uchiha, stay away from her." Neji said to Sasuke._

"_Why should I, I mean you really have no chance with her anyway." Sasuke smirked._

_"Well, better than you" _

_End Recap

* * *

_

Unknown to Sasuke and Neji, Shihana heard the whole thing.

'_I never thought it could end up like this… 2 boys fighting just because of me. I'm not that special… am I?'_

Shihana didn't wanna eavesdrop and longer, so she walked to her room. Once Shihana got into her room, she plopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

After Neji's and Sasuke little argument, Neji finally went inside to the Hyuuga Compound. But before going into his room he went to Shihana's room to check on her, when he got there Shihana was lying in bed sleeping, not bothering to pull a blanket over her. Neji sighed and carefully pulled one over her. Before Neji left, Neji slightly kissed her forehead and smiled. When Neji had kissed Shihana, she smiled a bit. Neji whispered goodnight before heading out to his room to get a good night's rest…

_-The Day of the Sakura Festival…_

'_Yay! The Festival is today!' _Shihana thought, as she skipped down the streets, drawing attention from passerbies, occasionally some people laughed. But she couldn't help it, she was extra hyper today.

Shihana stopped skipping when she saw Neji; he looked down in the dumps. Shihana ran straight to him, and jumped on his back.

"Neji-saaan! Why so gloomy all of a sudden? Be happy! Today's the festival!" Shihana said and smiled at Neji.

'_I wish I could be happy today… but Shihana is going with Sasuke…'_ Neji thought.

Neji was about to say something until Sasuke came, out of nowhere… constantly calling Shihana's name.

"Hey Shihana, _Hyuuga_." Sasuke said the last part darkly, and glared at Hyuuga—er—Neji.

"Uchiha" Neji replied.

"Hisaki!" Shihana said bubbly.

Neji and Sasuke looked at Shihana funny.

"What? Both of you get to say each other's last name… why not me?" Shihana smiled.

"So… Shihana… you're still going with me to the festival tonight right? Sasuke asked.

Shihana nodded slightly.

'_It kinda hurts that I'm going with Sasuke-san… but for some odd reason I forgot why I'm going with him in the first place… oh well it doesn't matter now.'_

"That's cool; I'll pick you up later then." Sasuke said before walking off.

"I still don't know why you agreed to go with that jerk" Neji said huffing.

"Well… for some reason, me either… and don't call him a jerk, you act a lot like him, and he's nice too."

"Whatever you say… say… did you buy your kimono yet?"

"Yup! 2 days ago!"

"Let me take a look at it."

"That's a big no, no" Shihana said as she put her pointer finger on the tip of Neji's nose. "You'll see it tonight at the festival."

"Hn" Neji pouted a bit.

"Well then, I must be off to see Hinata-chan." Shihana said before running off the other direction to go find Hinata.

When she got there Hinata was with Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru.

"Hinata!" Shihana called out running towards the three.

"Hey Shihana-chan" Hinata smiled.

"Why doesn't she stutter when she talks to Shihana, but stutters with everyone else?" Kiba whispered over to Shino.

"I-I knew Shihana s-since w-we were l-little k-kids." Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan did you buy your kimono for the festival?" Shihana asked.

Hinata just nodded and smiled.

"Come on let's get ready for tonight." Shihana said and smiled.

"Okay, Rei-san said she'll meet us up at the festival tonight…" Hinata said.

Shihana nodded and waved to Kiba and Shino.

"Bye Kiba-san! Bye Shino-kun!" Shihana said and, her and Hinata race off to change.

'_Damn, she's hot.'_ Kiba thought.

"Kiba? A-Are you drooling?" Shino asked a bit shocked.

"W-What? N-NO!" Kiba said and wiped off any drool near his mouth.

"Mmm-hmm….." Shino said and raised his eyebrow.


	6. Sakura Festival pt2

Chapter 6: Sakura Festival pt. 2

I'm sorry you guys, dis chapter is kinda lame.

* * *

_Recap_

"_Bye Kiba-san! Bye Shino-kun!" Shihana said and, her and Hinata race off to change._

'_Damn, she's hot.' Kiba thought._

"_Kiba? A-Are you drooling?" Shino asked a bit shocked._

"_W-What? N-NO!" Kiba said and wiped off any drool near his mouth._

"_Mmm-hmm….." Shino said and raised his eyebrow. _

_End Recap

* * *

_

While Shihana and Hinata got ready, someone knocked onto Shihana's door.

"Come in!" Shihana yelled, as she put her earrings on.

The door opened, revealing, Rei in a dark blue kimono, with chopsticks in her hair as usual, and a fan.

"Sorry, I didn't feel like waiting back at the Festival so I told Shikamaru to pick me up here, with you guys"

"Okay!"

Shihana's door knocked again.

"Who is it?"

"Me" By the sound of the voice, Shihana could tell it was Neji.

"Yes?" Shihana said as she opened the door, barley revealing herself.

"They're here."

"Well you guys get ready, if you guys aren't done, I'm going to go with Shikamaru now." Rei said.

Rei walked into the living room only to see Shikamaru staring at her in disbelief, same thing with Hinata and Naruto.

And Last but not least Shihana… When Shihana came out Neji and Sasuke's jaws almost dropped. Shihana saw Neji, and blushed.

'_Neji-san looks so handsome tonight.'_ She thought as she looked at his clothes, which consist of a tan and black yukata, and his hair wasn't tied. Shihana snapped out of her gaze, and smiled.

"Are ya guys coming, or we just gonna sit here all night?" Shihana said, and looked at Neji and asked. "Do you have a date to go with Neji-san?"

"Unfortunately, Tenten asked me. She should be here in a few minutes." Tenten eventually came.

After everyone greeted, they all walked to the festival. Hinata and Naruto were hand in hand, Shikamaru and Rei were linked arm to arm. Sasuke and Shihana were hand in hand also, hands enlaced. Neji's eyes burned with hate and jealousy.

_-Finally, at the Festival…_

Every girl stared at Shihana with hatred, and all the boys stared at Sasuke and Shikamaru with hatred. Hinata and Naruto went to the rides, as Shikamaru and Rei tagged along with them.

Sasuke and Shihana decided to play games, Neji and Tenten tagged along with them as well.

While playing the fishing game, Shihana said Sakura and Lee. And Shihana smiled.

In one of the games, Sasuke won Shihana a fox doll.

"Thanks Sasuke-san! It's so cute!"

For the whole time Neji ignored Tenten, and Tenten was getting a bit irritated.

"Neji, you really don't like me do you?" Tenten asked him.

"You're only my teammate… that's all…" Neji replied.

"You wanted to go with… Shihana… didn't you?" Tenten said in a depressed voice.

Neji stayed looking at the ground quietly. "I knew it!" Tenten exclaimed happily. Neji blushed. "I think I could help you…"

"What did you have in mind?"

Tenten whispered into Neji's ear, and his smirk grew wider and wider but every word she whispered.

"But we need everybody's help though"

"Do you think they would agree to that?" Neji asked.

"Maybe…Maybe not. It's worth a shot." Tenten said and the both of them went to go everyone.

They all had agreed to the plan…

And everybody went into..

_Positions…_


	7. The Plan

Chapter 7: The Plan

_Recap_

"_Do you think they would agree to that?" Neji asked._

"_Maybe…Maybe not. It's worth a shot." Tenten said and the both of them went to go everyone. _

_They all had agreed to the plan…_

_And everybody went into..._

_Positions…_

_End Recap

* * *

_

"Okay, everyone get into positions now." Tenten said as they waited for the signal.

Shihana and Sasuke were playing a game, until Shihana saw Tenten and Neji arm and arm, and smiling at each other. Shihana couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Shihana gave out a tiny growl.

Luckily Sasuke didn't hear her, and Shihana turned back and resumed to the game.

"Something wrong Shihana?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Oh no, it's nothing…. Nothing at all……." Shihana whispered a bit to herself. "I think…"

After the games, Shihana and Sasuke walked around waiting until the firework show started.

Shihana was walking with Sasuke with her stuffed fox in her arms, until both of them saw Sakura and Ino running, and Lee, Shikamaru, and Rei walking. When they reached both of them, Ino and Sakura were panting heavily.

"Shi_. Huff. _Hana. _Huff…_. Sasuke. _Huff. _Would you like to. _Huff" _Ino started

"Join us and watch the. _Huff._ Fireworks?" Sakura finished.

Shihana stared at them, until she finally understood what they were saying.

"Sasuke-san… do you want to watch the fireworks with them?" Shihana smiled.

'_Grr…. Thought I could watch the fireworks, I want to watch it with Shihana alone'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke agreed anyway.

_Firework Show…_

'_Why is everybody forgetting something!'_

Shihana thought as she sat alone, waiting for her friends to come back since they seemed to have "_forgot something"_.

Shihana felt someone coming towards her; she quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Hi Neji-san, where's Tenten?" Shihana asked.

"She kinda… uh…. Had something to do." Neji lied, unfortunately Shihana believed him.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Neji asked.

"Sure!" Shihana replied happily.

Neji sat right next to Shihana as the fireworks show started.

'_I wonder where everyone is…. There missing out on the fireworks'_ Shihana thought.

Then Shihana felt something slither around her waist, she looked and saw Neji's arm.

Shihana couldn't help but smile and lay her head against his chest.

'_This feels so right…'_

Shihana had never had these feelings with Sasuke.

'_I wonder if I was meant to be with Neji-san rather than Sasuke-chan…_ _too late to think a bout it now, maybe later'_ Shihana thought and glanced at Neji.

Neji kissed the top of her head, which made Shihana smile.

_Unknown to them…_ the whole gang was watching except for Sasuke.

_-After the fireworks…_

"Neji-san, I have to go find Sasuke-chan, before he gets worried." Shihana said and kissed Neji on the cheek and ran off, leaving him there slightly pink.

Shihana found Sasuke in a line of a booth.

"Sorry Sasuke-chan, we didn't get to watch the fireworks together…" Shihana said in a sincere voice.

"Its okay, the least I can do is walk you home." Sasuke replied, as Shihana nodded.

_-In front of the Hyuuga Compound…_

When they finally reached the Hyuuga Estate Shihana said…

"I had a really nice time with you Sasuke-chan."

"Me too" he replied.

But before she got inside, Sasuke kissed Shihana on the cheek and walked back to his place.

Shihana blushed but somehow that kiss didn't feel right to her.

_The Next morning…_

Shihana woke up to the sound of birds chirping, she changed into her attire and walked out to see if she and Neji can walk to the training grounds together.

Shihana didn't find him in his room, so she suggested he was already training.

Shihana went outside and she was right, he was training already.

So Shihana snuck up behind him and leaped on his back.

"Morning Neji-san!" Shihana sang out loud; Neji was a bit surprised, but smiled...

"Morning Shihana." He greeted.

"You do know, we have training with Gai-sensei in half an hour, don't cha?" Shihana asked.

"Yeah I know I'm just doing a little extra training" Neji replied, as Shihana smiled.

"Neji…" Shihana started.

"Yeah?" he replied.

Shihana took in deep thought.

'_Should I ask him about last night?_

_Naah…._

_Wait... Yes._

_Err---no…._

After self-arguing with herself, she decided not to ask him but ask him something different.

"Yes, Shihana" He said after a while.

"Can you piggyback me to the training grounds?" Shihana asked.

Neji looked back at Shihana to see a puppy dog face.

"Fine…." Neji sighed. "I will, JUST BECAUSE you used the puppy dog face."

'_MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_ Shihana laughed evilly in her head.

On the outside though, she just smiled and laughed.

So he piggy backed Shihana all the way to the training grounds, when they got there Shihana saw everyone there.

"Hey guys!" Shihana yelled out; everyone greeted back. "Where's Gai-sensei?"

"Oh… he didn't arrive yet" Tenten replied.

Neji put Shihana down, and Shihana walked over to Tenten and Rei and began talking about random things again.

Finally, there was a big puff of smoke and out cam Gai-sensei.

"Hello my _youthful_ students!" He yelled out.

"Grrrrr………" Rei gave a low growl.

"Today we are learning to walk on water!" Gai said with a pose. "Follow me my _youthful _pupils!"

By now Tenten and Shihana were restraining Rei from punching Gai-sensei in the face.

"Just one punch! Just one, or a kick or two!" Rei yelled out.

_-At the Lake…_

This lake was where Shihana tried to hide from Neji, and where he yelled at her.

Shihana was having flashbacks in her head over and over, the same ones, but she shrugged it off.

"First things first…. You must concentrate your chakra on the soles of your feet." Gai said.

After that, they went in the water.

Shihana took one step. _Safe._ Another step. _Safe. _Third step. _SPLASH_

Shihana fell in. The water was cold and Shihana came out shivering.

Then Neji tried, and he didn't fall.

He came out and went to Shihana, and Shihana stuck out her tongue at him, he stuck his back at her.

Shihana went out to try it again, and she made it across the lake. She smiled and watched Tenten, Lee, and Rei do it.

_-After when they were done…_

"Since we are all done today, you must watch me defeat Kakashi in another battle."

Everyone sweat dropped at Lee cheered.

All of them went to the balcony, where they all saw Team 7/

"Kakashi my eternal rival! The score is 50-50! I will beat you and break that _youthful_ tie!"

Rei got an anime vein and yelled out.

"BEAT HIM KAKASHI-SENSEI! BEAT THE YOUTHFULNESS OUT OF HIM!"

Shihana chuckled a bit.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Kakashi said with not a hint of care in his voice.

"This time you shall choose the game and loser must walk on their hands for the whole day…" Gai exclaimed.

"Okay…. The game is………………………… a fighting game." Everyone sweat dropped and did an anime fall.

"How can you pick something like that when we could fight in real life!" Gai yells.

"Well I got a new fighting game and wanted to try it out." Kakashi replied.

"Well then… YOUR ON!" Gai screamed out.

When choosing the characters, Gai chose Bruce Lee, while Kakashi chose this masked fighter, in t he end….

Kakashi won.

_So tomorrow Gai-sensei had to walk on his hands for the whole day…._


	8. The Waterfall

Chapter 8: The Waterfall

* * *

_Recap:_

"_How can you pick something like that when we could fight in real life!" Gai yells._

"_Well I got a new fighting game and wanted to try it out." Kakashi replied._

"_Well then… YOUR ON!" Gai screamed out._

_When choosing the characters, Gai chose Bruce Lee, while Kakashi chose this masked fighter, in the end…._

_Kakashi won._

_So tomorrow Gai-sensei had to walk on his hands for the whole day…._

_End Recap

* * *

_

_-The Next morning… _

Shihana woke up from a large bang on her door. Shihana sat up on her bed while the person just kept on banging.

Shihana just dozed off from the heavy banging on the door, hoping that if she didn't answer it they would go away.

"Shihana, I know you're in there! I can see you!" Shouted an oh-so-familiar voice.

Shihana instantly knew it was Neji, but she was too sleepy to even get up or open her eyes.

"Wake up! Gai-sensei told us to have the day off since; he had to do that stupid dare." He shouted again.

Shihana finally woke up completely, from all the yelling.

"Since we don't have any training today, why can't I sleep I'm tried…" She replied.

"Hiyashi-sama wants to walk to you."

That really made Shihana wake up, so she got up and changed and opened the door to find a smirking Neji.

"You lied, didn't you?" Shihana said with anime tears falling.

"So, what if I did and I think you got changed wrong…" Neji smirked looking at Shihana.

Shihana looked at herself to see that she was in her PJ's sloppily dressed, in her other clothes.

She blushed a bit and went back into her room, and changed into more proper attire. After a while, Shihana was dressed nicely and walkout out the door. Shihana saw Neji sitting there with his eyes closed.

"Yay! I have my very own guard dog! I think I'm going to name you Fluffy!" Shihana laughed while petting Neji on the head.

"Haha, very funny" Neji said sarcastically.

"Does Fluffy need a walk?" Shihana asked innocently.

"Neji-san, just smirk again." Shihana laughed a bit before walking away. Neji walked in front of her and impasse the way.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" Neji asked a bit father-like.

"To see Hinata-chaaaan, why?" Shihana replied going around him.

"Well today, I'm not letting you. For today, you're gonna be with me." Neji smirked; pulling her arm and dragged her away from Hinata's door.

"Who said I want to?" Shihana said pouting.

"Me" Neji said simply, and glanced at Shihana.

"Fine, but I get to pick, where to go first, okay?" Shihana asked with a cute look on her face.

"Fine, whatever. Just stop using that face against me." Neji replied, trying to look away from the cute face Shihana made.

"Yay!" Shihana sang happily, while she held onto Neji's hand and started to drag him to Ichiraku.

"Why here of all places?" Neji moaned.

"Because Neji-san, I feel like eating Ramen today." Shihana said happily, while sitting on one of the stools.

Neji sat in the one next to Shihana, and both of them ordered. Shihana picked chicken, while Neji picked pork.

When they were about to eat, Shihana saw Team 7 coming in. Shihana waved to them while smiling. They waved back and Shihana turned around to start eating. Sasuke went and sat next to Shihana, but she had already finished her meal, so she got up and paid for the food. But Sasuke offered to pay for Shihana's, But Neji said 'no', since he already paid for it.

Shihana got a little nervous, because Neji and Sasuke were in the same room and Shihana was afraid a war might break, so she grabbed hold of Neji's arm and told him it's time for the "next destination"

Neji smirked at Sasuke, before leaving. Shihana smiled and waved to Team 7, telling them that they're leaving.

It was Neji's turn to what to do next. Neji told Shihana to close her eyes and she obeyed. Neji took hold o her hand and started to drag her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Shihana asked wanting to know, and tried to peek.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out very shortly, and NO PEEKING!" Neji responded in a monotonous tone.

Shihana did a fake whimper, but closed her eyes tightly this time, so she wouldn't have the notion to peek.

After what seemed like a couple hours, but which was actually a couple of minutes, Neji finally stopped.

But Shihana just kept walking and bumped right into Neji.

"You can open your eyes now." He said.

Shihana opened her eyes to see a very big waterfall in front of her, Shihana just stared at it in awe while Neji was taking off his shirt, Shihana turned to him, and then turned away blushing.

"N-NEJI-SAN! WHY ARE Y-YOU S-STRIPPING?" Shihana yelled out blushing a whole lot.

"I'm just swimming.  
Neji said while she heard a big splash, making Shihana a bit wet. Shihana sighed in relief.

"But I didn't bring a swimsuit…" Shihana moaned.

"Neither did I, and I'm still swimming." Neji called back, Shihana stared at him uneasily for a moment, and he just smirked at her back. Shihana sighed in defeat and just jumped in.

So, you're just swimming in your clothes?" Neji asked swimming over to you.

"You don't deserve to see, what's inside here." Shihana smirked.

"We'll just see about that." Neji said as his smirk grew bigger.

"What are you gonna do, rape me?" Shihana laughed.

"Maybe…" Neji said evilly.

_Coming closer and closer… to Shihana…_


	9. Swing Set

Chapter 9: Swing set

_Recap:_

_So, you're just swimming in your clothes?" Neji asked swimming over to Shihana._

"_You don't deserve to see, what's inside here." Shihana smirked._

"_We'll just see about that." Neji said as his smirk grew bigger._

"_What are you gonna do, rape me?" Shihana laughed._

"_Maybe…" Neji said evilly._

_Coming closer and closer… to Shihana…_

_Recap

* * *

_

Neji swam closer and closer to Shihana. Shihana was getting nervous of what he was going to do to her. Shihana closed her eyes shut and waited for him to do something. After, a few seconds of nothing happening, Shihana opened her eyes to see Neji smiling. Shihana sighed in relief knowing that he didn't do anything.

"So… you're not going to hurt me?" Shihana asked.

"Never in a million years" Neji replied chuckling a bit, and hugged Shihana.

The both of them stayed like that for a while until Shihana dozed off.

'_I should let her sleep.'_ Neji thought while carrying Shihana bridal style out of the lake. He set her down while putting his shirt back on, and picking her up again.

After picking up Shihana again, Neji looked up at the setting sun, he sighed that the day had gone by so quickly, while he walked to the Hyuuga Compound. When Neji got there, he saw Hinata by the door.

"N-Neji-san! What happened to S-Shihana-chan!" Hinata asked looking worried.

"She just fell asleep that's all." Neji replied while looking at Shihana.

Then Neji brought her up to her room. Before putting her back in bed, Neji dried her off, Neji also wanted to change her to her PJ's, but he couldn't. Neji was flustered at the thought of undressing Shihana.

'_Come on, Neji! You know you wanna see her without her clothes…'_

'_No! I can't!'_

'_Yea you can, you were last years number one rookie! You can beat any ninja, but you can't even undress a girl! It's not your gonna take off her bra or anything!'_

'_No I can't, Neji!'_

'_Yes, you can!'_

'_No! Darnit, I can't believe I just fought with myself.'_

After having that "mental battle" with himself, Neji decided to call Hinata instead.

Hinata walked in and saw Neji all flustered.

"Anything wrong?" Hinata asked

"Um… Can you get Shihana into her PJ's; she could get sick wearing those wet clothes"

Hinata giggled a bit, before asked him to leave. After a couple of minutes Hinata walked out and told Neji she was done.

Neji nodded and walked inside Shihana's room and saw her sleeping in her bed. Neji smiled to himself and began stroking her cheek lightly before exiting out of the room. Neji took a shower before going to sleep, hoping the next day he would spend time with Shihana again.

The next morning, Shihana woke up feeling really happy for some odd reason. Shihana couldn't really put her finger on it but she knew something was going to happen today. Something BIG. Shihana got up from bed and did her morning routine. Shihana walked out with a happy smile on her face. She walked down the hall until she reached Neji's room. Shihana snuck in and saw him sleeping.

'_I love it when Neji-san is asleep; he's so calm, and not grouchy; like when he's out in public'_

Shihana didn't really want to wake him up.

'_I don't care if he's grouchy when I wake him up! I'm bored!'_

Shihana pounced up and landed on Neji, waking him from shock_and a possible heart attack._

When Neji noticed Shihana was there, he just fell back asleep.

"Neji, wake up!" Shihana began shaking him.

"Hnnnn….." was all Neji moaned out.

"Fine, I'll go to Hinata's then." Shihana said before getting off the bed.

She stuck out her tongue at him before she fully left the bed. Shihana walked to the door before feeling two strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her on the bed.

"You're not going anywhere" Neji whispered in Shihana's ear. Shihana felt a shivers going down her spine and Neji just smirked, knowing he got her.

"Let me go!" Shihana whined.

"No"

"Fine at least let me go the bathroom!" Shihana whined more.

"Fine." Neji said before letting go.

Shihana went inside his bathroom and locked the door shut. When Shihana went inside, Neji quickly used Byakugan to see if she'd run away.

"NEJI! You better not be using Byakugan, I need some privacy you perv!" Shihana shouted.

Neji sighed and his eyes went back into his normal form, and he just sat there on his bed. Before he knew it, he fell dead asleep. Shihana opened the door just a crack to see what Neji was doing, and just her luck as you know, he fell asleep. Shihana smiled to herself, before jumping out of Neji's bathroom window. Once Shihana was on the ground, she yelled out:

"YES! I'M FREE! I'm OUT OF NEJI-CHAN'S CLUTCHES!"

People looked to see who the heck was yelling, and they saw it was Shihana. They just smiled to themselves knowing Shihana liked to do weird things, but hey, they though of her as _unique._

Nothing could ever get Shihana down. She always kept a smile.

Shihana walked around town, until she saw a swing set. Shihana remember this special childhood memory every time she saw a swing set.

_Flashback…_

_Shihana was about 5 or 6 at the time. Some boys were picking on her because4 she was younger than them._

"_Come on little girl, aren't cha gonna fight back?" Snorted one of the obnoxious boys._

_Shihana just sat there crying, while they kept hitting her with sticks, as if she were a dead bug. And they were calling her names. Then this boy came out of no where, and started fighting back the boys that were picking on her._

"_Hey punk, pick on somebody your own size." The hero defended._

_The other boys, unfortunately were scared of him, and ran away. Shihana looked at the boy who saved her, and thanked him._

"_Hi, My name is Shihana, thanks for saving me dude!" Shihana said as she smiled._

"_My name is Neji and no problem." Neji said back._

_End Flash Back._

That was the first time Shihana met Neji, and the two of them had become inseparable for the pass years. Shihana smiled to herself as she sat on own of those swings.


	10. Another Side of Sasuke Uchiha

Chapter 10: Another side of Sasuke

Hey, readers! I've made some changed to this story, because now it's gonna feature Uchiha Sasuke! But it's still ognna be mostly about Neji. So... don't worry! Well I changed the summary but I'm keeping the title! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

Recap 

_That was the first time Shihana met Neji, and the two of them had become inseparable for the past years. Shihana smiled to herself as she sat on one of those swings._

End Recap

* * *

As Shihana was swinging herself, she began to watch carefully at her surroundings, because she knew she was being watched. But she wanted to see how long that person could stay like that. Soon, she got tired of waiting and just wanted him to come out. 

'Come out you, stalker!" Shihana yelled.

Out of the bushes came out, Sasuke, who was trying to act cool, but he was blushing a bit.

"That took you a while to figure out I was there" he said.

"Well I knew you were there the whole time. I just wanted to see how long you could stay like that." Shihana replied as Sasuke just smirks at her.

"Maybe you're not what I thought you were." Sasuke sighed.

"What do you mean?" Shihana asked curiously.

"Heh. I thought you were at least a strong ninja."

Shihana got an anime vein on her head.

"What do you mean im not "a STRONG ninja?" Shihana said angrily, but kept her cool.

"You're not as strong as I thought you were." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh. It's on, Uchiha. Battle me, now!" Shihana said and made a devilish smile.

"You're on" Sasuke accepted. "Just... when and where?" He asked cluelessly.

"Right here and right now, Uchiha." Shihana replied.

Sasuke nodded.

Shihana started doing a series of hand signs, so did Sasuke. Shihana ended with the hand seal of the rabbit, as Sasuke ended with the tiger. Sasuke blown fire out of his mouth and Shihana blew out water.

When both elements collided it caused a HUGE explosion. Dust was everywhere and Shihana couldn't see a thing. But she took this chance, and she grabbed 5 kunais out of her Hollister. Shihana looked to where Sasuke was, and found him easily. Shihana threw the 5 kunais at him. Sasuke managed to dodge them and threw one back at her. Shihana didn't doge right on time but it merely scrapped her upper arm. Shihana did another series of hand signs, but this time ending with the snake. With a poof, Shihana disappeared. She spied on Sasuke, who was looking all around him to find where she was. Shihana smiled to herself and got ready the "perfect moment". Then out of no where, Shihana popped up and tackled Sasuke to the ground, and took a kunai and held it against his throat.

"_Whose weak now, Uchiha?" _Shihana said in a challenging—but sexy tone.

"Not me" Sasuke smirked, before rolling over so Shihana was on the bottom.

Sasuke merely smirked at his state and Shihana just stuck out her tongue.

Shihana and Sasuke stared at each other for a moment, as if they were hypnotized.

They were both in a trance; Sasuke was the first to move, except he didn't get off or anything. He started to lean forward very slowly.

Shihana closed her eyes as she felt Sasuke lips on hers.

Shihana deepened the kiss, by wrapping around her arms around Sasuke's neck.

They started making out for---- quite a while, I suppose.

They broke away slowly.

'_U-Uchiha…. S-Sasuke? Making out with me? Well… there's always a first time for everything. Uh-Oh…. What if Neji-san found out about this? Err—I gotta play cute. Hmmm….'_ Shihana thought.

"Sasuke! Get off of me, you're heavy!" Shihana whined.

"Deal with it" He replied simply.

"Never!" Shihana shouted.

"Then I won't get off. This position feels comfortable anyway, _don't you think_?" Sasuke replied in a sexy tone.

"_Never seen this side of you before, Sasuke_." Shihana replied in an even sexier tone, and this time she ran her finger up and down his chest.

_-With Neji…_

Neji groggily woke up from his deep slumber. When he noticed the bathroom door was still locked. He got up and knocked on it.

"Shihana, Are you still there?"

There was no answer.

He started to panic a bit, so he forced his way through the door. But Shihana wasn't there. Shihana got even more worried then noticed the window open.

"Great, she ran away" Neji said to himself softly before going out the window, looking for Shihana.


	11. Mission

Chapter 11: Mission

Hey Sorry I haven't been updating this one. I've been really busy with my other one. Which reminds me... please read my new FullMetal Alchemist Story called "Aishiteru", REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Recap

_Neji groggily woke up from his deep slumber. When he noticed the bathroom door was still locked. He got up and knocked on it._

"_Shihana, Are you still there?"_

_There was no answer._

_He started to panic a bit, so he forced his way through the door. But Shihana wasn't there. Neji got even more worried then noticed the window open._

"_Great, she ran away" Neji said to himself softly before going out the window, looking for Shihana._

_End Recap_

* * *

After Shihana's little battle with Sasuke and---something else. She walked all around town trying to find something else to do, then a thought hit her.

_What happens if Neji-chan wakes up and goes after me? Neji will probably go all mean on me and hunt me down._

Shihana started to panic and ran quickly back to the Hyuuga Compound, when another thought hit her.

_Wait… I'm not scared of Neji-chan_.

Shihana changed her plan and went to stand up against Neji. She jumped back through the bathroom window and peered through the door to see that Neji wasn't there. Shihana walked out of the bathroom and just stood there devising a plan in her head.

After a while, Shihana felt a warm breath on her neck that sent shivers down her spine. She turned her head slowly to be face to face with Neji.

"Hey Neji…" She said backing away slowly.

"And where do you think you're going?" Neji said with his oh-so-sexy smirk.

"It's a secret" She said back.

"Well where ever you're going, I won't allow it"

"But _Daddddddyyyy….."_ Shihana whined.

"Whatever, we have to go train"

Neji I already trained for today. I had a fight with Sasuke and won" She whined more.

"Still, we have to train" Neji said; he used his "I'm-serious-and-if-you-don't-listen-you'll-regret-it" voice.

Shihana sighed and followed Neji to the training grounds. Shihana was about to turn around and run away but…

"Come back here!" Neji said.

"MAN! Do you have eyes in the back of you're head or what!" Shihana yelled out in frustration.

Neji turned his head around and smirked. "I'm just good like that"

Shihana giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Neji asked.

"You said you were good" Shihana kept on laughing and pretend to wipe away tears. Then out of nowhere Neji appeared right in front of her.

"I'm not good, huh?" Neji smirked and went closet to her until she could feel his breath on her lips. She blushed as his face went down to hers…

"Neji! Shihana!" A voice called out. They both looked and saw Sakura.

"Was I uh… interrupting something?" Sakura asked dumbfounded.

"N-nothing. What do you need?" Shihana said and blushed.

"Well… The hokage wants to speak to you about a mission; you'll be doing with Naruto"

"A group mission" She asked.

"Yup. You better hurry up or else the Hokage might get mad" Sakura smiled.

"Oh okay. Thanks Sakura!" Shihana called out as she and Neji raced to the Hokage's office.

Once they both reached there they saw Naruto.

"Good now, you're all here" Tsunade said.

"What's our mission already!" Naruto said impatiently.

"Hold on Naruto!" Tsunade said; a little ticked off at Naruto.

After that, she pulled out a binder from the desk and said.

"I want you three to find out why people are going missing the small village in the trees. They don't have ninjas there so they had hired us"

"When do we leave?" Neji asked.

"Tomorrow morning. So you better pack up"

They all nodded and bowed and left.

"Neji?" Shihana asked out of nowhere.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Back then… before Sakura came… were you… um… about to kiss me?" Shihana blushed.

Neji stopped in his tracks and Shihana stopped along with him. She stared at him; wanting an answer.

"I—"


	12. Milk!

Chapter 12: Milk!

"_Neji?" Shihana asked out of nowhere._

"_Yes?" He answered._

"_Back then… before Sakura came… were you… um… about to kiss me?" Shihana blushed._

_Neji stopped in his tracks and Shihana stopped along with him. She stared at him; wanting an answer._

"_I—"_

"I…Shihana…" Neji tried to say what he wanted to, but couldn't.

Shihana looked straight into his milky eyes, as if she was searching for the answer in his soul.

"Neji…" Shihana whispered softly.

Neji cupped her cheek with his hands and leaned towards her face.

"Shihana… I…Love you…" Neji whispered softly in her ear.

She looks back at Neji shocked.

"Neji!" Shihana cried as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Shi…Don't cry…" Neji said.

Shihana looked up at Neji but still kept a tight grip on his shirt.

"I love you too… Neji" Shihana smiled, Neji held her again.

The whole world seemed to stop as they stood in the same position, which felt like hours...

"SHI-CHAN! NEJI!" A voice yelled.

They turned and saw Naruto running towards them, with his backpack all packed up and ready to go.

"Huh? Naruto! What are you doing here?" Shihana asked confused; Neji was irritated.

"Come on! Our Mission!" Naruto shouted and jumped in the air.

"Naruto… we leave for the mission tomorrow morning…" Shihana said and sweat dropped.

"Really? Oh well, we can leave early!"

"But… Neji and I haven't even packed…"  
"Then Hurry! GO!" Naruto whined, and shouted.

"Naruto!" Neji's voice came out of nowhere. "GO HOME AND WAIT TILL TOMMOROW FOR THE MISSION!"

Naruto pouted and walked away; muttering …_'stupid Neji, mission tomorrow, nana. Ndfjsdk'_

Once again, Shihana and Neji were left alone.

Once Naruto was out of sight, Neji immediately picked her up bridal style and ran to the Hyuuga House.

"I rather prefer a piggyback ride, but this is comfy too" Shihana smiled and Neji just smirked.

As soon as they saw Hinata by the door, Neji put Shihana down.

"Hinata!" Shihana greeted.

"Hi Shihana-chan" Hinata said and gave a small smile.

"Shihana, come on, we have to pack" Neji said in his cold voice.

"Yes sir!" Shihana said and saluted playfully. "Bye Hinata-chan!"

"NEJI!" Shihana shouted and jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes, my little Shi-chan?" Neji said playfully.

Shihana was struck with horror and jumped back down and looked him in the eye.

"Who ya calling little!" Shihana pouted.

"You; of course" Neji joked.

"I'm not little!"

"Oh yeah…" Neji replied standing straight up and started to measure both of them.

"No Fair! I just shrunk!" Shihana said.

"Did you drink you're milk?" Neji joked again.

"Neji! Stop it!" Shihana cried out.

"Aww... iss little Shi-chan said?" He joked even farther.

"Err….YOU…YOU…UGH!" Shihana yelled and then stomped on his foot and walked to her room leaving Neji there.

"Shihana…look! I'm sorry!" Neji mumbled and walked towards her bedroom door.

He stared at her door for a while, before knocking.

_Second Knock…_

"NEJI GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Neji knew she was crying, making him feel like a piece of crap.

"Shihana! Just come here and look at me!" Neji called.

"I AM LOOKING AT YOU! I HAVE A PICTURE OF YOU AND I'M GONNA BURN IT!"

Those words stung Neji.

"Byakugan!" Neji whispered and saw Shihana crying.

She was holding a picture of him and lit a match under it.

"SHIHANA!" Neji started to pound on the door.

"NEJI! I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!" She yelled.

"Okay, Okay, I'm sorry" Neji said and rested his head on the door.

The door swiftly opened causing Neji to fall on the ground.

"Ow…." Neji mumbled and got back up.

"Haha… You fell" Shihana said and stuck out her tongue.

Neji immediately smiled and grabbed her into a hug.

"Look. I'm sorry" Neji whispered.

"Its okay" She whispered back.

----------

BWHAHA. I have finally updated this story! x3, i bet you all were waiting to see what'll happen. Arright, well, i bet ur al wondering, she cried jes cause Neji called her short ? Well he went to far! Haha, alright. Byes now!  
-firekunoichi8


End file.
